Don't Tell Me No!
by Sundance99
Summary: *Chapter 7 up* This is based on a 5 min challenge, the challenge was to write a story using the words Don't tell me no!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine it belongs to Cameron/Eglee Productions, Fox, etc. I make no money from the writing of this.

I'd like to thank Anna for the "challenge" she gave me the idea for this.

Don't tell me "no!"

She could see Logan, he looked ok for now. He was sat cross-legged on the floor, a guard pointing a gun at him stood right behind him.

White had gone too far this time!

Alec crouched down next to her, it had been he who had found where White had Logan.

'How the hell did he get Logan?' Max demanded again. It was all she could think about. How the hell had he found him? Logan was good at avoiding capture, well he'd learned pretty fast since he met her.

'Doesn't matter right now.' Alec pointed out. 'I don't like it.' He shook his head.

'What's to like?' She demanded.

'It's a trap.'

'Well of course it is.' Max fumed. 'White's a dead man.'

'OK! I think you need to take a step back here. I mean don't get me wrong I like Logan. No I really do, it's just that I like me more.' Alec shrugged.

'Figures!' Max spat. 'Fine, I'll do this myself if you don't want to help me, but I'm getting him out.'

'I didn't say I wouldn't help, hey I found him didn't I?' Alec pointed out. 'All I'm saying is I think we should wait.'

'So White can kill him? That would sure solve the problem wouldn't it!'

Alec just looked at her, there was really no point arguing. What was the point?

'Look you can't just storm in there without a plan, we haven't even seen White yet, that worries me.'

'Don't tell me you miss him.' Max said sarcastically.

'Hell no! It just worries me that he's staying out of sight. For what it's worth I think we should just bail, but then that's just my opinion.'

'Like I care. I'm not leaving Logan.' Max repeated.

'Fine but don't say I didn't warn you.' He shrugged. 'So what's the plan?'

'We go down there and kick their asses.' 

'No way. I'll bet White has an entire team down there just waiting for us to do exactly that.' Alec warned.

'Don't tell me "no!" or it'll be your ass I kick, now are you coming?' She started to move forward.

'And this started out such a nice day!' Alec griped.

The End

Thanx Anna


	2. Chapter 2

A few people have suggested that I should continue this story. So here it is, it's short for now but there will be more, I hope.

Thanx for all the encouragement.

* * *

Don't tell me "no" continued …

They approached slowly and stealthily, if the guard on Logan saw them he may kill him. That was NOT part of the plan.

Alec moved up beside her. Despite the desperate situation she had to smile to herself, she knew Alec would follow her, he generally did the right thing in the end, it was just that sometimes he needed a little shove.

Alec was right about one thing though, where was White? 

White was many things, none of them good but a coward wasn't one of them, he was more than willing to get his hands dirty in a fight.

Max used hand signals to tell Alec to move about a hundred yards to her right. The further apart they were the more likely one of them would see if any one tried to sneak up on them.

The place was so silent. Logan was still sitting on the floor. He hadn't seen them, that was good, if Logan hadn't then maybe no one else would have either.

There were lots of places you could hide a team or ten if you wanted to, this location was perfect for an ambush.

Damn Alec was right! They needed a plan. For some reason when her friends were in danger all her years of strategy training went out the window.

Max kept as low to the ground as possible, Alec was doing likewise. 

They were in a sheltered spot right now, but as soon as they tried to move round the guard they would be seen.

White really knew what he was doing, when he set a trap he didn't use half measures.

Max called Alec back over to her and signalled him to retreat back to their vantage point. They could have talked where she was, it was out of sight, but she couldn't be sure what White's hearing was like, she couldn't risk him hearing them, if he hadn't already that was.

'Changed your mind?' Alec asked lightly.

Max looked at him, hoping that even Alec could see what she was thinking.

She knew he had because she saw him wince, if they weren't in such a bad situation that comment would have got him hurt!

'So what's the plan?' Alec asked. He knew the only reason she would have pulled back was if she had come up with an idea that just maybe wouldn't get them killed.

'You were right we need a plan.' She said through gritted teeth.

'I'm sorry I didn't quite hear, could you repeat that first part again?'

'Don't push it!' She warned him.

Alec let it go. Smart of him.

'I'm thinking only one of us can make it to Logan.' Max theorised.

'Oh so what I'm bait? I lead them off and you get lover-boy. I don't think so, that's a bad plan.' Alec shook his head. He wasn't a cowered but him up against whatever White had waiting for him was not how he had planned his day.

'Don't get all bent outta shape. I'm the one White wants. I'll draw him out. You get Logan.' She gave him "the look", 'If you let _anything_ happen to Logan you'll wish it was White you had to deal with, and _not_ me.' Max warned him. She still hadn't forgot that time he had almost killed her to save himself from White.

'Whatever you say boss.' Alec nodded soberly. He didn't doubt Max's claims, and he knew he had let her down. Maybe saving Logan was his chance to make it up to her.

Maybe.

'Any ideas where White's hiding his team?' Alec asked.

'There are dozen places where you could hide a team in this place.' Max shook her head.

'Ok, so where would you hide a team?' He suggested.

'I'd have a team in every place I could hide them.'

'Of course you would.' Alec breathed. He just hoped White didn't think like Max. 'We need more people, the two of us isn't enough.'

'Who else you have in mind?' She frowned.

'How bout Joshua?'

'No, I won't risk Joshua, besides how would we get him here? In case you hadn't noticed it's broad daylight. Besides we don't have the time to go get him. It's just us on this one.' Max explained.

'Swell.' He shook his head.

'You ready?' She asked.

'No!' Alec shook his head, but he knew he didn't really have the choice. Besides, at least he wasn't bait!

Max looked at him again. 'On three. One … two … '


	3. Chapter 3

See, I promised there'd be more, sorry about the wait but it's here now. Enjoy.

* * *

' … three.'

Once again they crept forward. This time with a plan. 

Alec went right, and Max went left.

She had to give him enough time to get clear of her and out of sight before she made her move. If they saw Alec she would have to come up with a plan B. Plan A was problematic enough.

Alec kept low to the ground, he couldn't see Max anymore but he knew where she should be. He couldn't see Logan either but he knew exactly where he was. Sure the plan sounded great create a distraction and hope the bad guys didn't realise that's all it was. He trusted her to make it convincing. If anyone could piss White off it was Max.

She had given Alec enough time, she hoped.

Max kept moving forward carefully, but not so slowly now, it didn't matter if they saw her strait away, but the later the better. She hoped they wouldn't know she was there until she was right on top of them, she just had to find them first they were pretending to be invisible.

She couldn't hear anything, if they were talking to each other they must have been using hand signals.

Max was almost at the warehouse now, still no movement, no noise. If she hadn't know better she would have said the place was empty. 

She was able to catch glances of Logan here and there, she couldn't see Alec at all, but that was the plan.

All the windows in the upper floor of the two-story building were gone, she couldn't see anyone in them but if it were her she would have people up there, she was betting White would too. Not a lot of people, just one or two lookouts.

She made a dash for the warehouse and gun-fire opened up. 

Max rolled out of the line of fine but didn't stop, she kept moving forward, if she could get to the warehouse she could use it as cover, the snipers wouldn't be able to aim at her, downside to that was rushing in not knowing what was waiting for her. She didn't like surprises.

She almost hit the side of the warehouse the speed she ran at, fast enough that the snipers couldn't aim properly, all they could do was take pot-shots at her, but all it took was one lucky shot and it would all be over.

Max crouched down and listened for any activity inside but there was nothing, at this angle pressed so close to the building the snipers couldn't get the angle to shoot her. 

She looked through one of the lower and windows then ducked back down expecting gun-fire here as well but there was nothing. She risked a longer look, still nothing. They were waiting for her to get inside the building.

She had lost track of Logan in all the commotion, she just hoped Alec was getting him out. 

'Time to make some more noise.' She whispered to herself.

Alec heard the gun-fire and knew the fun had started.

While all sights had been on Max he had been able to get down the side of the building, not far from where it opened up giving a clear view of Logan.

When she shooting started Logan had tried to get up, to help Max no doubt, he had to know it was Max they were shooting at.

The guard had knocked him on the back of the head and he was now kneeling back on the ground.

Alec sighed, Logan had no idea! He should have used that moment when the shooting started and the guard was distracted to jump him. Now Alec's job would be that much harder if Logan was concussed. 'Just great!' He sighed. If he stuffed this up Max would kill him.

The guard was wary now, looking around not concentrating on any one spot, and not particularly concentrating on Logan now he was down.

Alec inched towards them, only moving while the guard was looking away, the last thing he wanted was for himself or Logan to be shot, White may want Max alive, the rest he just wanted dead. Odds were that when they had Max any other captives, such as Logan would be killed.

Logan pulled himself together a little, his head throbbed from the impact of the gun on the back of his skull, he had been hit before he realised he had stood up, pretty stupid really but it was instinct, he knew it was Max they were shooting at, it had to be.

The guard was still stood behind him but didn't seem to be paying him any attention. Logan looked around to see if there was anyone else near by, but they seemed to be alone.

The shooting had stopped now, he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, at least while they were shooting Logan knew that Max was still alive. Had they stopped because they'd lost her because they'd hit her, he just didn't know. The guard had an earpiece in but Logan couldn't hear what was being said over it.

Alec moved along the inside of the building until he was behind Logan and the guard. He moved quickly and quietly, neither the guard nor Logan turned round until right before he reached them.

The guard spun round and raised his gun but it was too late, Alec hit him hard. He went down and stayed down.

'Thanks.' Logan nodded a little surprised, he had been expecting Max, not that he was complaining. He picked up the guards gun and stood, he was a little dizzy but Alec helped support him until he could stand on his own.

'Don't mention it, besides you know how Max gets.' He shrugged.

'All the same.' Logan returned. He knew exactly how worked up Max could get. 'We should probably go help Max.'

'You up to it? You don't look so hot right now.' Alec pointed out.

He was right, Logan felt terrible, but he would feel worse if something happened to Max. 'I'll be fine.' He assured Alec.

'You're funeral.' Alec shrugged. Although actually it would more likely be his if anything happened to Logan but hey, what the heck?

'I heard gunfire from over there.' Logan pointed.

'Yeah Max figured it was her White wanted so she distracted them while I got you, now we'll have to go get her and then we can get out of here.'

'Fine by me.' Logan looked around, he would be glad to get out of here.

'Most of the action is at the other end of the building. You sure you up to this? Maybe you wanna head out and I'll get Max.' Alec suggested.

'I'm fine.' Logan said forcefully.

'Suite yourself. Let's go then.' Alec headed off to where the shooting had stopped a little while ago. If Max was injured they had to get to her before White and his team did assuming they hadn't already.

Max wanted to pull out, head for cover but she couldn't until she knew Logan and Alec were out of the firing line. She would have to go inside.

She looked inside once more, still nothing, in fact the place felt empty, surely the guys from upstairs would have made it down by now.

Staying low she moved a little further along, keeping tight to the building so the snipers couldn't get her if they were still up there.

She jumped up and through one of the broken windows landing inside the warehouse with only some old boxes for cover. Actually they were about the only cover in there except for the tall thick pillars that supported the ceiling. If there was anyone in here they were behind those pillars that was the only place they could be.

One thing Max couldn't understand was why leave such an obvious hiding place, why not clear it out so there wouldn't be anywhere to hide?

Max realised her mistake too late, she heard a soft whoosh and a sharp pain in her thigh, not a bullet, a needle. She pulled it out of her, it was a tranquilliser dart, the kind zoo keepers used.

She turned round too see a man still pointing the rifle at her through the window she had come in through. White was stood next to him watching with a smug look on his face.

She could feel the dart working already, whatever it was it must have been powerful, her body could deal with most drugs fairly quickly.

White and his team had never been inside the building at all, that was why she hadn't been able to figure out where they were, they had played her perfectly, the snipers only encouraging her into the trap.

As she sank down into the drug induced sleep she hopped two things, one that Logan and Alec were safe, and two, that she would wake up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long between updates but here is chapter 4.

* * *

Max did wake up, that in itself was encouraging, her head hurt and her mouth was dry, she was dehydrated. What was not encouraging was that she was in a cage.

The first time she had met White she had been a cage very much like this one, it could even have been this one for all she knew, all cages the looked the same to her, especially from the inside.

She was alone for now, not even a guard to watch her, that was careless of White. Then she noticed the camera mounted just outside the cage where she couldn't reach it, not so careless after all, just cautious. If she had been chasing White for as long as he had been chasing her she would probably be very careful too.

She stood carefully and looked around, she was still in the warehouse, that was good, she had a general idea of the layout of this place now, that was better than trying to get out of some location where she had no idea what city she was in.

She held on to the mesh of the cage to steady her until she felt she could stand on her own, she moved around as much as she was able in the close confines to try and shake off the cobwebs. She felt stiff, no doubt from the way they had probably manhandled her into the cage in the first place.

She wondered if Logan and Alec were ok. Odds were that if White had Alec he would be in a cage next to hers. The fact that he wasn't she took to mean that he was still out there, either that or dead but she didn't want to think about that possibility. She had to believe that Logan and Alec were both ok, and she had to find a way out of here.

Ames White watched 452 on the monitor. Cale had got away but that didn't matter, it was 452 he wanted. Now he had her.

The Conclave were sending a team to pick her up even now, they would be here in thirty minutes. Thirty-one minutes from now 452 would no longer be his problem.

She paced her cage like a big cat in a zoo, looking for a way out, just hoping to do as much damage as possible.

Well not this time, this time she was going to stay put. Ames knew she had help getting Cale out, and he could guess exactly which transgenic it was that was helping her. He'd deal with _him_ when the time came. Once 452 was safely out of the way he could get back to rounding up the others.

Alec and Logan crouched down back at the rendezvous point, Max hadn't shown up, the gunfire had stopped a while ago now, but still no Max. Could be that she was just pinned down and had to wait for them to clear out before she could move.

Alec didn't really believe that.

It was more likely that they had her, in which case she was in trouble. He hadn't seen any vehicles coming or going so if they did have she was still inside for now, but that could change any time. If they moved her they may never find her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Don't tell me "no!"_** Chapter 5

Max looked at the cage door, ignoring the camera, it was out of reach and there was nothing she could do about it right now.

The door looked like one of those heavy duty locks, she could try and bust it open but odds were it wouldn't do any good, all that would happen would be White or one of his goons would come and knock her out again. Aside from the fact that she hated being knocked out, she had no real desire to see White's smug face anytime soon.

Her hope was that Alec would get Logan out and come back for her. What she figured had actually happened was that Logan had refused to leave and that both he and Alec were still out there. If Logan got himself captured again and it turned out she'd done all this for nothing, she was going to be pissed!

Max leant against the door and pushed with her legs, to the guards on the other end of the camera it would just look like she was leaning against it.

She pushed, putting all her strength into it. If it did open now she would look quite silly falling out of it backwards, but if it meant she was free she could live with the embracement. Nothing happened. The cage groaned a little against the stress but that was it.

Max sat down to think. Ok she couldn't open the door from the inside. She couldn't wait for Alec, so that left White and the guards.

Yeah like that was going to happen, _get a grip Max_ she told herself.

They couldn't keep her in this warehouse forever, however they didn't necessarily have to let her out either. They could just load her cage onto the back of a truck or something. Yeah that would be more White's style.

'Coward!' She spat.

She got up and looked at the camera. 'You hear that White?' She asked tilting her head to one side slightly. 'We all know the real reason I'm in this cage is because you're afraid of me.' She knew the guy had an ego, every guy did, it came standard with the whole Y chromosome thingie. She also knew which buttons to push.

'I mean you've seen my DNA, we both know that genetically speaking, I'm far superior to you and your kind.' She smiled sweetly. 'I mean after all, you couldn't even pass on your genetic super-code on to your kid.' This was a lie of course but White didn't even know if his son was alive, never mind where he was.

Max blew a kiss to the camera and turned her back on it, waiting for White to appear.

It creped her out for a moment that she knew him so well, but reminded herself that Lydecker had always warned them, 'know your enemy'. Well she did, and she would use everything she knew about him to get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Don't tell me "no!" _**Chapter 6

White stood in what had been turned into the control room. It was an old office on the second floor of the two-story warehouse.

The risk of being too far away from 452 was worth the relative safety this location provided.

It would be almost impossible for anyone to ambush the control room.

In any case, there was no way she could get out of the cage, it had held every other transgenic he'd put in it. It would hold this one too.

There was only one key-card for the door, and he had it.

452 was _not_ going to escape this time.

He watched the monitor. His earpiece was the only one connected to the audio feed from the camera. His team had thought it odd but Otto hadn't questioned his orders. Otto was quite possibly the closest thing Ames had to a friend amongst the humans.

The reason for these orders, and the camera as opposed to guards was simple. 452 knew too much about him, he couldn't risk her exposing him to his team. If that happened he would have to kill all of them, and while he could manage it, putting together a new team was an inconvenience he didn't need. Besides he'd hate to have to train another second in command. On the upside he may be able to arrange to have another Familiar transferred to his team. He didn't get to spend nearly as much time as he would like in the company of his own kind, there were times when he felt oddly separated from them.

Having another Familiar around would be useful but if the Conclave felt he needed any help they would have sent it.

Ames trusted their judgement.

He looked back at the camera, 452 was leaning against the door, if she was testing for weaknesses she wouldn't find any.

She paced back to the side of the cage so she was facing the camera.

'Sir.' Otto came up to him.

'Report.' Ames ordered.

'We've found no sign of Cale or 494.'

'Keep looking.' He instructed.

A sound through the audio feed from the camera brought his attention back to the monitor. What was that she had said? Coward?

Ames frowned.

He listened, what she said next he had no problem hearing. He pulled the earpiece out and slammed it down on the desk, odds were it would never work again.

He watched as she blew a kiss at the camera.

He wasn't sure why this last gesture offended him more than her words, something mocking in her body language.

He didn't really stop to analyse it, he just headed for the stairs.

'Sir?' Otto asked.

'No-one leaves this room, shut that monitor off.' Ames ordered as he stormed out.

Otto turned off the monitor, he had never disobeyed an order before in his life, although he was sorely tempted to right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanx to all those who have read this fic so far.

**_Chapter 7_**

Alec and Logan watched as armed troops continued to patrol the building.

Logan was finding it hard to concentrate due to the throbbing in the back of his skull. Alec had diagnosed it as a mild concussion. Since when had he become a doctor?

Logan had to admit that he was probably right.

'Lucky you have a thick skull.' Alec grinned only half joking.

For the last 20 minutes they had been watching the guards patrol.

Alec had pretty much mapped out the time it took the various guards to pass round the building. If he had it worked out right there was a split second when there was only one guard on this side of the building, it would be just long enough for Alec to take out the guard and get inside the building, plus having another weapon would come in handy.

There were two problems so far with this plan, one was waiting for him inside, and the other was Logan. He would never be able to keep up, even if he weren't injured.

'So here's the plan.' Alec turned to Logan. 'You wait here and I'll go grab Max, then we all get the hell out of here.'

'Hold on.' Logan grabbed his arm. 'We both go after Max, I may not be a genetically engineered soldier but that doesn't mean I can't keep up with you and Max.'

'Actually that's exactly what it means. You see in about 2 minutes there's a 6 second window to take out a guard and get inside. Now I can do that, you couldn't even make it to the building in that time.' Alec explained. 'If you want Max out of there you're going to have to trust me to get her out.'

Logan wasn't happy but he realised that this was probably their best shot.

Alec gave Logan the gun he had taken of the guard earlier.

'Won't you need it?' Logan asked.

Alec shook his head. 'Too noisy, besides I'll borrow one off that guy.' He pointed to the guard who had just come into view. In another few seconds the previous guard would disappear round the corner leaving this guy without any backup.

It was now or never. Alec made a dash for the guard, coming at him from behind.

The guard must have heard something because he spun round raising the rifle he was carrying.

All he would have seen of Alec was a blur, he didn't have time to get a shot off.

Alec knocked him out with one blow and bundled him through the window. He picked up the gun and jumped through after him ready to fire.

There was no need. The place was empty except for a cage, a camera, and Max.

Luckily the camera wasn't pointing in his direction.

Max looked stunned to see him.

Alec waved and started towards the cage but Max signalled for him to back off and take cover.

Alec grabbed the unconscious guard and dragged him behind some crates, which was the only cover in the entire place. Then he settled down to see what was about to happen.

He grinned to himself, should' a figured Max would come up with a plan.


End file.
